The Wedding Day
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: The Day had finally come for Rebecca Lee and Seth Rollins Halloween Wedding. What turns out to be a beautiful day in Iowa, quickly turns badly will the wedding be saved or will Rebecca be to mad to show up to the wedding.


The Wedding Day

(One-Shot)

The seagulls were singing, as the waves crashed on the shore of Crescent Beach, Iowa. "What a beautiful day it turned out to be", Rebecca thought as she laid back in her big, comfy bed. She decided to enjoy these last few moments of quietness, as her maid of honor and bridesmaids, still slept. Today was Rebecca's special day, as she laid there dreaming of her wedding that was going to be taking place in a few hours. She was drawn back to reality when she heard "Second Coming", on her phone. It was the ring tone of her fiancé, Seth Rollins, current WWE Superstar and World Heavy Weight Champion. Rebecca jumped out of bed, grabbed her phone, swiped the lock screen, and answered it. "Hello sexy, how was your bachelor part...?", Rebecca tried to ask in a sexy voice, but was cut off when she realized it wasn't Seth calling her. It was Dean. "Well hello to you too, kitten. I love it when u call me sexy." Rebecca covered her forehead with her hand and spoke into phone "Shut up Ambrose, where is Seth?" Dean knew that both her and Seth couldn't go one day without talking to each other.

So Dean thought it would be funny to play a joke on them. "Well kitten I have bad news", he said as Rebecca got really quiet and scared, as the worst was running through her head. "Well, me and the guys went out last night and let's just say that Seth had way too much to drink. It took both Roman and Cesaro to carry him to our room, here at the hotel, last night". Rebecca was pissed "I thought I told you guys to watch him!", she screamed into the phone. Dean tried so hard not to laugh because of how Rebecca was reacting. "DEAN WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIANCÉ! I WANNA TALK TO HIM NOW?" Rebecca was now into the yelling phase and was getting madder each and every second that Dean kept laughing. Little did she know that Seth was in bed, also listening to the quiet sounds of Crescent Beach. He was thinking of his wedding day until he heard Dean talking to someone. He got out of bed, headed to the living room, of their suite, and found Dean sitting at the breakfast bar, holding his phone away from his ear and laughing. He heard his fiancé voice and knew it wasn't a good thing. "Dean let me talk to my girl", Seth said as he tried to reach for his phone. Dean pushed him away as he tried to listen to Rebecca go on and on. "Ambrose is that Seth, let me talk to him now you asshole".

Dean couldn't help it anymore and handed the phone to Seth. "Hi sweetheart, sorry about Dean. You know he can be an ass sometimes, right?" Seth said as he tried to calm Rebecca down. "Seth Rollins you better not be drunk or hung-over right now", Rebecca said as Seth looked at Dean, who was cracking up and laughing. "So that's what he told my girl", he thought as he went back to the conversation with his fiancé. "Baby listen I'm not drunk or hung over. Dean was playing a trick on you. I only had two beers". Rebecca listened to Seth and he didn't sound drunk or hung-over. "Seth that was mean of him. You know I'm stressing over this wedding and I just want today to go perfect you know." Seth sat down and he could just imagine his little princess, sitting in bed, with her arms crossed, pouting over what Dean had done. "Baby don't cry, ok? I will deal with Dean and his dumb ass. "Baby, r u there?" Seth didn't hear anything until Paige started talking. "Hey Seth, it's Paige. Sorry about that but she wanted me to tell you she will get you and your friends back for what they just did to her." Seth and Paige chatted for a few and then Paige said she had to go. "Hey, can you do me a favor, Paige? Can you tell Rebecca I love her?". Paige agreed to do that and hung up, after they exchanged their good-byes.

A couple hours later, Rebecca was standing on the balcony, of her beach house, watching her "Halloween"-themed wedding and reception area, come to life. She smiled as Shantel, her best friend and maid of honor, yelled for her to "suck it in", as she was tightening the corset on her black and white wedding dress. As Maryanne was putting on the black veil and crown in her hair, they heard a knock on the door. "Knock...Knock". Paige went to open the door and saw Jamie Noble, standing there. "Miss Rebecca, you look beautiful", he said in his sexy southern-style accent. Rebecca looked at him and saw that he was dressed all in black with a white shirt, just like the rest of the grooms-man and best man. "I was sent to get everyone and tell them that it's time for the ceremony", he said as the girls grabbed their bouquets and left. Jamie waited and escorted Rebecca down the stairs and into the foyer, as they waited for the music to start. Once the music began, the wedding party made their way out to the veranda, where everyone was waiting. Rebecca walked up and joined Seth, in front to the minister. Seth commented on how beautiful Rebecca looked and then he saw a tear, on her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, as the music ended, and the minister began the ceremony…

Minister: "Today we have come together to witness the joining of Rebecca Lee and Seth Rollins, into the bonds of holy-matrimony. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner. The couple has decided to recite their own vows. Rebecca, you may go first.

Rebecca: I, Rebecca, take you Seth, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

Seth: I, Seth, take you Rebecca, to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

Minister: Rebecca, do you take Seth, to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

Rebecca: I Do

Minister: Seth, do you take Rebecca, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

Seth: I Do

Minister: May I have the rings? The wedding ring is an endless circle. It has no beginning and no end, and represents the meaning that love never ends. So, Rebecca and Seth, please take these rings and place them on the left hand of your partner and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

Rebecca and Seth: With this ring, I thee wed.

Minister: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your bond with a kiss. *Rebecca and Seth kiss* May I now present to you our happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins

After the ceremony, the couple posed for pictures and the customary wishing of well-wishes and congratulations. It seemed to go on forever and Seth knew that Rebecca wanted out of her dress and to be honest, after not being with her for almost a week, he did too. The couple excused themselves and headed upstairs to change. However, Seth had other ideas, as he closed the door and pulled his wife into his arms. "I so want you right now, baby girl", he said as he locked the door and started to unzip her dress. Once it was unzipped, she turned around and let it drop to the ground, as she went to work on Seth's shirt and tie. Once the couple was naked, Seth carried his bride to the bed and placed her in the center of it. "I think we will start our honeymoon, right now", he said. After a quickie, in the bedroom, the couple dressed into the reception clothes and joined the party, dancing until well after midnight. Once all the guests had left and the place cleaned up, Seth carried his bride up to their bedroom. Now, he could do it right and make love to her all night, just like he planned.

As Rebecca stood in the door way brushing her teeth Seth couldn't take his eyes off her. Seth always thought Rebecca was the sexiest woman on earth but today she was positively breathtakingly beautiful. Tonight was the first night Seth would get to make love to his wife and he planned to make it last. He had been waiting to take that dress off her since he first saw her at the altar. Even though the dress was beautiful he still wanted to see it on the floor of their honeymoon suite. The dress fitted her perfectly, it was made of Black lace with a full skirt and long train, it also showed off her perfect breasts beautifully. But he had an idea that what was underneath was even more spectacular. As Seth slowly made his way across the room to Rebecca he remembered this morning when he was getting dressed in his hotel room and there was a knock on the door, when he opened the door no one was there. But he noticed a small box on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. When he got back into the room he opened it and found a note and a pair of Black lacy panties. The note read

 _"I just thought I'd give you a little seek preview of tonight, hope I can manage without them all day. Can't wait to become your_ wife _xo-xo-xo"._

Seth put them in his pocket for safe keeping but throughout the day whenever he put his hand in his pocket he was sure people would notice the stirring in his trousers. Every time he touched them he had to fight the urge to just drag her, caveman style, to their bedroom, or any secluded spot in the hotel and fuck her senseless. But now it was finally time. They were alone at last and he would get to make mad passionate love to his wife, he loved how that word sounded. When Seth reached Rebecca he slowly wrapped his arms around her and trailed soft kisses from just below her ear down to her collar bone. She gasped as he made his way back up the curve of her neck, he continued on slowly till their lips met. He kissed her gently and pulled back. He kept one hand on the small of her back and pulled the panties out of his pocket. He held them up in front of her and said "I believe these are yours".

When Rebecca tried to take them from Seth he pulled away and said "oh no I'm keeping these as a memento of what is going to be the best night of my life". Then he kissed her with all the passion and hunger he had felt all day. He couldn't wait to get inside her but he knew he had to take it slow. As he explored her mouth with his tongue he pulled her over to their bed. As soon as he felt the bed behind him he turned her around and laid her gently down. As he stood over her he could see the lust in her eyes. She was panting in anticipation of what was to come. He also noticed her eyes wander south to the rather large bulge in his trousers. All at once Rebecca sat up and grabbed Seth waist band and began to undo his zipper. Rebecca freed his cock in one swift movement and slowly began to run her tongue along the length of it. Seth let a soft moan escape his lips when she put her mouth over the tip. He knew she loved sucking his cock and that turned him on even more. She soon had his whole length in her mouth and was sucking hard. He loved watching her head bob up and down as she fucked him with her mouth. Seth reached down the front of her low cut dress so he could play with her big tits as she pumped away on his cock.

When Seth grabbed her nipple and pinched she moaned on him which sent vibrations shooting up him. He knew if he didn't stop her soon he would cum and he didn't want it to end just yet so he reluctantly pulled out of her mouth and bent down to kiss her. As he continued to kiss her he began to feel around for the opening that would free her from her dress. But as much as he tried he just could not fathom how to get the god for saken thing off her. So Rebecca helped him out by opening the zipper on it. As soon as she had the zipper fully down she pushed him away and stood up, letting the dress fall to the ground as she did so. Seth gasped as his eyes wandered the length of her delicious body. She stood before him in what could only be described as the sexiest underwear known to man.

It was a black and white basque with suspenders attached to it. It pushed her breasts up so he could see how perfectly large they were, but it was also see through enough that he could see her beautifully large, hard nipples. As his eyes scanned further down he could see her carefully waxed pussy, Rebecca knew Seth didn't like a clean shaven pussy so she always left just enough hair down there so he could enjoy it. He could clearly see that she was true to her word and had indeed spent the whole day going commando. The sight had him nearly panting in want to taste what was between her legs. So Seth pushed Rebecca back onto the bed and spread her legs wide enough so his head could gain access to her most delicate of areas. He started off slowly by kissing from her inner knee to the top of her thigh. When he reached the top of her thigh he began to spread small sensual kisses back down her leg, much to her obvious annoyance. Rebecca wanted to feel his tongue lap at her tender pussy more than she had ever wanted before. She needed to feel him devour her juices, but Seth continued in his slow torture of kissing and gently nibbling on her thigh, he would get so close to her sweet spot and then he would make his way back down her leg. The anticipation of what was to come was turning her into a quivering wreck. When Seth knew she couldn't take the teasing any more he gently kissed her between the legs. Rebecca let out a slow moan of pleasure as he began to slowly run his tongue along her slit. He quickened the pace of his tongue as she spread her legs wider to allow him deeper access. As his mouth found her clit he inserted a finger in to her moist pussy. Rebecca bucked against Seth hand and she grabbed the back of his head to insure he wouldn't pull away. When Seth felt Rebecca grab his head he knew it was time to put another finger inside her. He spent the next few minutes ferociously flicking his tongue over her erect clit and he fucked her with two fingers.

Rebecca moans got louder and louder with each thrust, he knew she was close so Seth slowed his pace and began to gently suck on her lips instead. As he alternated between liking and sucking his fingers found the illusive "g spot". Seth had read somewhere that if you stimulated that it could make a woman "squirt". He had never actually seen a woman in real life do it. His friend Roman had told him about his girlfriend who always did it and the idea of it really turned him on, so he decided to give it a try. Apparently all he had to do was stimulate her g spot and she would squirt everywhere. Seth began by gently rubbing the soft spot inside her. As he did this he grabbed her big juicy tit and gave it a good hard squeeze. Rebecca bucked hard against his hand and moaned loudly. She reached down and grabbed hold of his cock so she could pump it. She copied the rhythm of his fingers and pumped him slowly. Seth continued to massage that sweet spot as his mouth found her pussy again. He slowly licked her clit as she continued to stroke his throbbing cock. He pushed two fingers inside her until they were dripping wet, then he began to gently probe her anus with his pinky. When Rebecca pushed down onto his pinky he knew she was ready for him to insert it into her tight hole. It wasn't their first time experimenting with anal and Seth knew she enjoyed it almost as much as he did. He took it slow but as soon as his finger was all the way inside her he quickened his pace.

Seth had two fingers fucking her glistening pussy and one finger fucking her ass, he was also sucking hard on her clit and tugging hard on her nipples, this was his best chance he was ever going to get to get her to squirt on him. He knew she had to be super relaxed and turned on for it to work. While he continued with the same pace he rubbed harder on the little nub just inside her tight pussy. He could feel that she was getting very close. Rebecca was bucking hard against his hand and moaning so loudly that Seth was sure the people in the next room would complain soon. But he didn't dare stop, he wanted to make her cum harder than ever before. Seth had been imagining this moment all day and now that it was so close he just hoped that he wouldn't cum first. He was using all his concentration to focus on her pleasure and he could tell it was just about to pay off. So with two more deep thrusts of his fingers he felt her begin to fall apart. Her orgasm started slowly but after a few more sensuous licks the most powerful orgasm ever rocketed through her. Her moans grew even louder and as he continued to lick her clit, but he had to pull back due to the sudden gush of juices from her. He used his hand instead to continue to stimulate her. He had never seen anything quite like that before, she was writhing in pleasure and squirting her juices all over him and the bed.

As soon as she seemed to be over the shuddering orgasm Seth positioned himself at her opening. Rebecca moaned gently as he slowly pushed in. Her vagina was still pulsating and was squeezing on his hard cock. He knew it wouldn't take him long to finish. In fact just watching her squirt had nearly pushed him over the edge, he had thought of just finishing himself off as he rubbed her dripping pussy, he had imagined his own cum mixing with hers and rubbing it into her pussy. But he wanted to fuck her so he waited till she was finished. Seth started to pump into her, he knew she loved to be fucked hard after her first orgasm. As her moans grew louder again he knew she would soon cum again. Seth quickened the pace and grabbed Rebecca legs to spread them wider. He fucked even harder and bent his head slightly to get access to her nipples. As soon as his mouth reached her hard nipple he felt his release begin. He bit gently on her nipple and thrust once more into her and his orgasm rocked hard through his whole body. As his cum pumped into her she came again. They both finished together with a load moan. As they cuddled afterwards he was very excited about spending the rest of his life trying to recreate the best night he ever had.


End file.
